TDD
Change log stuff here To do list Player Ship (PS*) * When PS flies into the barrier it bounces if in the corresponding angle, and takes damage of 10% of Max Health. Asteroids (AS*) * When asteroids collide with each other, they should not be destroyed but their velocity and direction should change according to real physics. They will take no collision damage from colliding with each other. * When asteroids make contact with the SUN or a ATTRACTING PLANET, the asteroid is destroyed. * When asteroids make contact with a MISSILE, both objects are destroyed. * The LASER does NOT affect the asteroid in any way. When the laser and asteroid collide the laser is destroyed. * All objects that are NOT stated above do not damage the asteroid. * All objects that are NOT stated above do affect the asteroids direction according to normal physics. * Asteroids have random direction in the beginning of the game. * The velocity is a random number between 4 and 6 meters/second. Planets (PLA*) * Make radiuses visible if possible. Projectiles (PR*) * When a missile/rocket collides with an asteroid the projectile disappears and the asteroid is destroyed. Basic laser gun (BLG*) * Cooldown = 1 second. Power Ups (PU*) * Only one pick-up can be held at a time. When the player flies over a pick-up when an other on is already equiped, the unused pick-up disappears but is not equiped. Only when the pick-up is the same as the one being held, the amount is restored to its maximum. * HEALTH PACK: gives 50% of Max Health. Is automatically used, does not use the pick-up slot. * MISSILES: obtain 3 missiles that are added to your current value of missiles, with a maximum of 3. * MAGNETIC BOMB: obtain 2 magnetic bombs, which are added to the current value, with a maximum of 2. * SHIELD: Grants a shield. Is automatically used. Does not use the pick-up slot. SHIELD * Automatically activated on pick-up, does not use a pick-up slot. * Duration: 10 seconds. * 100% health. * When the player is hit while equipped with a shield the damage is redirected to the shield. * The shield disappears after 10 seconds or when it is destroyed. * The shield is destroyed when its health reaches 0%. * The damage the shield takes is equal to the damage the spaceship would normally take. Missile (Mi*) * Missile quantity: 3 when picked up. Magnetic Bomb (MB*) * After 5 seconds the MB explodes and creates a magnetic explosion with a radius of 5 meters which pushes every movable object. * The closer the object the stronger the pushing force. Directly beside = 100% = magnetic pulse force (MG). Trigger Bomb (TB*) ' * Dropable object. * Quantity = maximum 1 * Creates an explosion of radius 2.5 meters when hit or detonated. * Size = circle shaped with a radius of 0.25 meters. * Duration = After 5 seconds the bomb will automatically explode. * The bomb can be detonated by pressing the pick-up button after the bomb is placed. * The bomb will explode when it is hit by an object. (Spaceship, missile, laser,asteroid, etc.) * The damage the bomb deals depends on the distance between the center of the explosion and the object. * Damage: center of explosion = 80%. Scales down to 0%. (So 40% damage at 1.25meters from the center and so on.) '''Layout ' '''Controller (PS3/4) * Left Joystick to turn * L1/2 & R1/2 = Accelerate * X = use MG * SQUARE = shoot Laser * O = Use Pick-up Controller (Xbox) * Left Joystick to turn * LT & RT = Accelerate * A = use MG * X = shoot Laser * B = Use Pick-Up Interface * Each PS has a health bar and 3 slots for weapons that show cooldowns(Laser, Magneticpulse, Pick-up). * All player information is bottom of the screen, next to each other. Done Stuff Magnetic Gun (MG*)' ' – The length of the MG is 4 meters. This is from the front of the Player Ship to the end of the MG. – The MG is cone shaped. (0 meters at point of fire, 1 meter at the end of the pulse) – The MG is a pulse that a player can fire in front of his/her spaceship. – The cooldown on the MG is 2.5 seconds. This cooldown will kick in after the MG has been used. – When Player Ship is hit by the MG it will be send moving into the direction the MG was fired at. The Enemy player pushed 3 metersIvarEvayr1 and regain the control of the ship gradually from 0% to 100%. – The MG can only interact with ONE object per use. – Raycast should have width around 10% of player ship size. Player Ship (PS*) – The PS moves by using the ANALOG STICK. The more the stick is tilted the faster the PS will go. Tilting the stick less will result in lower speed. – Each PS in the arena has a different colour, depending on the player. PLAYER1 = RED, PLAYER2 = BLUE – Ship Size: 1x1 meters (width with wings, hull around 1x0.7m) – PS turn rate should be quite high. Around 0.7sec to 1.1 to do 360 degrees. Velocity: 5sec to go cross the arena with full speed. Full speed = 6m/s Acceleration: .5 secIvarEvayr2 from 0% to 100% velocity.'' '' – PS turn rate should be quite high. Around 0.7sec to 1.1 to do 360 degrees. Velocity: 5sec to go cross the arena with full speed. Full speed = 6m/s Acceleration: .25sec from 0% to 100% velocity. Asteroids (AS*) – Size = 1x1 meters. – Max velocity: 6m/s – 10 asteroids are present in the map. Not random locations. – When an asteroids flies into the barrier it bounces off in the corresponding angle. – When an asteroids flies into a PS, the PS is damaged. The damage taken by the PS varies with the angle it was hit in. 90 degrees (head on) = 80% of Max Health 45 degrees = 40%, and so on. Planets (PLA*) – There are 3 different sizes of planets. Large, medium and small. – Radius of small planet: 1m, Medium: 2m, Large 3m. – Radius of force field is 2.5m. Does not depend of the planet size. – 2 Planets with Gravitational Force that Pulls PS to the PLA. 1 Small, 1 Medium – 5 Pushing planets: 1 Small, 2 Medium, 2 Large. – The maximum force of the pulling planets is not strong enough to fully make the PS uncontrollable, like 90% Max. – The minimum force of the pushing planets is strong enough to make sure the PS never makes contact with the planet, around 120% – Not affected by player/weapons/projectiles. – When the PS collides with a planet the PS is dealt damage depending on the force of the impact. The maximum force (flying head on into the biggest pulling planet with maximum speed) will result in 100% damage, from there on it will scale down gradually. – When an asteroid collides with a planet the asteroid is destroyed. Projectiles (PR*) – All projectiles are fired from the nose of the PS. – When a projectile collides with a planet the projectile disappears. Basic laser gun (BLG*) – The laser gun is the standard weapon that is always available. – Damage = 10% – Velocity = 2x PS speed. – Not influenced by forces. – Disappears when it collides with any object, except pick-ups. Missile (Mi*) – missile that does damage of 30% of PS max health. – Velocity of 2.5sec to go cross the arena. – missile size: 0.3m long, 0.1 width. – Cooldown = 3 seconds Magnetic Bomb (MB*) – Dropable object. – quantity = 2. – Cooldown = 8 seconds – Generates a pushing forcefield, with a radius of 1.5meters. – Size = circle shaped with a radius of 0.25 meters. – Duration = 5 seconds. Power Ups (PU*) − Power Ups size of 0.65m x 0.65m, shape square. Arena − Radius of 30m − Circular Sun: − Everything that collides with it, is destroyed − Radius of 10m − 20% of it is in the arena.